Love,Hate,Rage revised
by latinlight1
Summary: Klaus finds out Elena is the reincarnation of tatia with all her memory's but what if Stefan and Damon found out would they try and stop the newly reunited couple or will they ever get the chance.Klaus/Elena
1. My mistake I made & need to change 1

**Chapter 1**

**Klaus pov**

Today I did not now what to expect but I certainly - did not expect brother saw fit to criticize and retaliate on what I have been doing with out knowing the consequence of his actions,- Elijah stood by the door gracefully awaiting our sister Rebekah you may think it foolish of him to wake her that was once my reaction as well; I look upon their angered faces Rebekah says "I love what you've done with the place nick" she throws a vase at the painting on the wall "wanted it to be for all of us.A place we could all call home so none of us ever had to be alone again."

I replied no more then above a whisper Elijah glance's at Rebekah. "None of us will be alone Klaus, We're leaving you." Hurt and shock flashes across, nut then it freezes were i only show a mask of shocks me the most is what she say's next "Right after I kill that doppelganger bitch then you will truly be alone," Rebekah snarled. I shot up shouting at the top of my lungs for all to hear "I'm the Hybrid, I can't be killed, I have nothing to fear from the lot of you." Once again Elijah glanced at Rebekah, "You will once we have that coffin." I laugh maniacally and say "Elijah do you truly believe I would want anything from that coffin locked so tight even I can't get in it; If you did think that then i truly believe you are just as dense as those Salvatore brothers."

Elijah's didn't look as taken back as I thought he would be,I realized what it was but it was to late he smoothly retorted back " Klaus you are just as blind as they are have you not seen the difference in Elena."

* * *

I was shocked that he even brought it up but now that i though about it she did seem different, then what he said next shocked me to the core - " if you have not figured it out by now I guess I should say it out loud; She is the reincarnation of tatia"- my eye's bulged out of head I could not believe it, everything he said was true looking back I could see -than some ways she was exactly like Tatiana in others she has grown to be stronger braver more loving-. " yes Klaus it is true but imagine what would she say to you after everything you have done."I dropped down to the chair not saying one world in reply holding my head cause it felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds

He taunted back by saying " I even had a spell done to be positive it is her, think of all the things you have done to her you killed her You let her boyfriend drink from her, you killed her aunt you tried to kill her brother; and to make matters worse you have been taking her blood forcefully," Elijah smirked "Yes Damon told me about that as well" I look upon his face with anger and rage and full of hate if he could only have told me sooner I would not be in this mess. I also would not have to face the consequences of my actions but I will deal with that later right now I want to now one thing the I ask as calm as ever "does she now what she is and who she is."

He replies in a sadden , weakened tone ''no she knows nothing of what she once was and how she fell in love with you, or Rebekah ever being her friend." Anger,rage, hate and love swell with in me I fell the world around me is crashing down upon my face. One thing I didn't expect is for Rebekah to feel the same anger and rage that I feel towards our brother, The words she yells next is what starts it all.

* * *

"how could you Elijah how could you not let us now we could have saved from all that heartbreak and pain." She hisses at him with rage of a thousand hell fire's; and the she yells some more " Nik could have saved her and fell in love again I almost killed her to get revenge on what she did, life could have been so much easier me and her could have become friend all you have done is ruin what could have happened." he rushes over to her to try and calm her down but, It does not help she fuses and scream's and aggravatingly reply " I hate you for what you have done,[ I don't think i can forgive you] "

Then she is gone I then now she is going to find Elena to apologize to her for what she has done, my heart break's then I speed over to him push him against the wall screaming "see what you have done this could all have been prevented, but no you had to wait until it was to late;[leave before i get back or so help me god you wont live to see another day]" I tossed him across the room then speed into the forest I yell at the top of my lungs I do not want to here or see his face and voice anymore just before I leave I see Elena's and Rebekah's face. I don't know what to do all I want to do is hug and kiss and make love to her but I now I can't so what do I do when i 'm sitting at this cross road in life with nothing but to stay here with her or to leave and let her live her life.

* * *

_This is my first story i have written and i hope you like it _

_I will right more when I get the time to so ya that's petty much it  
_

_song for this story lullaby by Nickel back please review  
_


	2. The word's I never said 2

Chapter 2

**Elena pov**

I am so worried about Alaric I cant even believe he almost died,as I walked out of the hospital while saying good bye to Matt I see Rebekah, for a moment I think she's going to kill me, But then I see she's crying -* Flashback*for a moment I have another memory about from when I was Tatia and I was with Rebekah, She was crying because of her brother Henry has just died;and she couldn't believe it she also wished it wasn't so.

I was trying to comfort her but it only help very little*End flashback*- I sit down beside her but by then being her she has already noticed when she turns her head ever so slightly her eye's show a million emotion's i never thought i see again, as I gaze into her eye's I see the recollection of who I was and who I am know also sadness for what she has done, It shock's me more then I care to say. All of a sudden she whispers something i never thought I here her say "I should have known it was you I am so blinded by the hatred of my family"then starts hysterically sobbing once again.

I can't figure out what I want to say my mind is so caught up on a million different worlds and I cant piece any of it together, before I can even utter a word we hear an ear piercing scream that told us Niklaus was full of regret and anger for what he did It's almost like he rather go back in time to stop his wrenched ways.

* * *

**Rebekah pov**

As soon as I see her all I can think of is the pain I have caused her and hurt she should have not had to endure. As I say the words I look upon her face and see the shock in her eye's. I know she must not understand what I am telling her and why I'm saying the things I am -I wish I could tell her everything but if I do she will never believe me and she will only think off me as a liar,- when I am about to say "I am sorry for what I have done" I hear that torched scream of my brother I grab hold of her arm, I pull her on to my back with out uttering another word I dash off at vampire speed to find my brother.

When I am about thirty feet away I gently place her on her feet when I see she is about to fall I hold her up to steady her. When she's got her balance she said to me the something that completely shocked and froze me to that very spot She say's "Rebekah I know that you might not believe me but you also might I know I am tatia and I remember all those years ago what happened, I am so sorry I never told you but if I did you probably wouldn't believe me until now" she lets out a sigh "Even Elijah didn't believe me when I first told him he tried to contradict me at every turn until he released he couldn't anymore, I really hope that you will forgive me for what I did."

I stare at her then reply "I could tell from the moment I met you as Elena you were keeping something, I should have paid more attention to what that might have meant and might be finding out and freaking out about it right now" I let out a throaty sob and then say again"I really think you should think about telling Nik he might s-s-s-s-surprise you on what he does," she slowly wraps her arm round me and I lean into her hug she gently whispers in my ear "I can't Bekah it kills me to see him like this and my Nik is gone and I haven't the slightest idea how to get him back." I reply with a little bit of anger and hurt I my worlds "your wrong Nik is still their you just have to give him the a little push in the right direction You will see very soon." I grab her and and we run at normal speed to go find Niklaus.

* * *

**Klaus pov**

When I see them running towards me with that beautiful smile on her face and them running hand in hand like they did a thousand years ago. It's almost like we are still their now, as I gaze upon her lovely face I see knowlegde in her big doe like eye's that I only assume she know now's. I'm frozen to my very spot- I just wish I could show her I am not the man I keep pretending to be, my thought are so confusing I don't realize they are in front of me until it is to late.- Rebekah try's to tell me something but I am to caught up in Elena's features to even realize what she is saying.

She calls my name three time's I finally reply a little to harsh "what Bekah" she ignores the harshness in my voice then reply's back "Elena knows that she is tatia ; and sorry Elena but he need's to know this so he does not end up hurting you even more then he already has,"Elena then sighs and quickly say's "I know you did this for a good reason Bekah but I am wondering if you can give me and Nik some time to discussed what needs to be said." The shock on her face is undeniable as well is the happiness she shows for both of us she reply's "of course take all the time you need throw I will still be in ear distance just shout if anything goes wrong ; and shout my name when you need me,"I can not take my eye's off her I can see the sadness seep into her eye's and all I want to do is wipe away her tear's as she get ready to say what she needs to say I want so badly to say "I love you".

* * *

_I know i am evil for ending it right their but _

_guess you will have to wait until the next chapter I will write again soon I am to busy looking for a job right know so it might _

_not be as and my computer is not working very good right now so maybe i will update soon but i don't know when.  
_


End file.
